


Useless children

by springfield0773



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babysitting, College, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Smut Eventually, no beta we die like robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: They met for what they thought was their first time in an almost ridiculous way, thank to the helplessness of a certain big brother. One of them is the busy senior who just want to finish his CS program in grace and the other is the spoiled rotten prodigy with little to none life skill. They aren't the types whose paths usually cross each other but they did anyway, and eventually the 2 of them will find themselves opening unknown doors from both the past and the future together.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Useless children

Jonathan was in his senior year, he didn’t really need a part-time job, he didn’t have the _time_ for a part-time job. Yet his mentor had been desperately persistent. He has always known his weakness is people, it’s so hard to say no, especially to Timothy Drake who he knew too well to not be the type to beg. The man can be counted as a long time friend, but they hadn’t been that close before he started going to MetU for Computer Science where Tim was a teaching assistant. Their families, the Waynes and the Kents was very close-knitted. Their fathers were collegues, best friends, at some point lovers but that was a _long time ago_. Some of the older children were also attentive to each others too but the youngers didn’t take part much. Since Tim became his mentor, however, they did find themselves enjoying the other’s presence pretty well.

But that still didn’t redeem for the fact that the man just came at him one day begging him to babysit a babybrother he apparently has that Jon hadn’t known, while fully awared of how stuffed Jon’s schedule had been lately.

“Look man, I really want to help you. But you’re my mentor, you know full well I can’t. These 2 days I’ve only slept like 5 hours at most, and 1 of them was spent in the toilet while hugging my freaking laptop! There’s plenty freshmen around that would love to take this job considering how much you’re willing to pay, just go ask them.”

“No… No, you don’t get it. This child, he’s- urgh” Tim stopped to pinch the between of his eyebrows. Just how hard can one kid be for his usually calm mentor to be like this, Jon wondered, but he wasn’t going to let curosity get the best of him. “Just come and meet him with me, I promise then you will see he’d not get in the way of you and your studying. Hell, he might even be able to help you.”

“What? How can a kid help me with my graduation thesis? How old is he?”

“He’s a prodigy. Didn’t you say you were having a bit of a problem since one of your teammates bailed on you?”

‘Yeah but prodigy or not how could a baby possibly help?’ Jon thought but before he could voice it Tim continued, with a very transparent restlessness in his tone.

“He’s a special case, that child. You’re the only one who can help me Jon. Yesterday he even had an accident...” When Jon took a closer look he could see the panda bags under the older’s eyes, he must have been worried sick. It was even harder to say no now, even more when his protective instinct kicked in as he heard about a baby getting hurt because he was probably not properly watched over.

“Fine. Just take me to him. I’m not saying yes, but I’ll try my best to help you and the kid as long as it’s in my capability and not interfering with my studying.”

At that Tim immediately beamed, he looked like a clemming man being given a cup of water.

“God, you’re a **saint** , you know that?”

“Let’s just go before I change my mind.”

Then to his surprise, Tim didn’t take them to wherever the baby was at by his car, but rather on foot, and to the other dorm building of MetU no less.

“Wait, you’re keeping him on **campus**?”

“Where else am I supposed to keep him? See, you won’t even need to go off campus. You can just move in with him.”

At this point Jon was getting even more dubious about the kid’s age. Tim did say he was a child prodigy, it was rare in his country to have children below 10 going to university, but it wasn’t impossible, so for now Jon decided to just go with it.

“So he indeed goes here…”

“Yeah, medical school, neurosurgery.”

“Wow, that’s fancy.”

“Yep, he’s the only one in the family decided to follow our grandfather’s footstep. Weird kid though, wanting to get a job in Arkham asylum of all places. You cannot imagine the way Bruce’s nosestrills been flaring with pride lately.”

Jon did remember uncle Bruce’s father, Mr Thomas Wayne, was a neurosugeon, a very skilled and famous one at that. Bruce however prefer doing bussiness because as he had said, it was easier to push the job to other people and take off whenever he like, which he did a lot. Honestly the man was one of the most devoted and responsible person Jon has ever known, but it just wasn’t to his company. Bruce’s children have a vast diversity of interest: Richard is a gymnastist, Tim is data scientist, Cassandra is a ballerina, Jason is… What does Jason do anyway? And if he remembered correctly there was a kid about his age but he didn’t know much about him, probably met once when they were little.

“Here we are.” They arrived at a dorm door in the other building from Jon’s. Tim knocked constantly and loudly on the wooden plate till he got himself answered by a riled grumbling behind it, accompanied with a distinct thumbing sound, like crutches on the floor.

His job description was getting even stranger by the second when the door flung open and he was greeted with the most pissed look he had ever seen a human being makes. Only about only 2 inches shorter than him, with a darker complex than usually seen on the campus, briliant green eyes glaring at him like he was a bug on the windshield, with lean figure but clearly muscular, the man standing on one crutch in front of them was definitely NOT a baby. It did not help when his brain registered Tim’s next words.

“Damian, meet Jonathan. Jon, this is Damian, the baby you’re going to take care of from now on, our youngest brother.”

“ **What!?** ” They bursted out at the same time, then exchanged an awkward look for a split second before this _‘Damian’_ tuned to anger again at Tim.

“This has got to be some sort of tasteless jest again, Tim…”

“I find myself a man of humor too, babybrother, but no, this time I’m dead serious. Do you mind if we continue this comfortably on your 2-thousand-dollar Stockholm sofa? Thank you.” The older said and pushed himself in, dragging Jon along in the process despite the protesting look his little brother was shooting him as he limbed behind them to the living room.

“What the… isn’t this a whole **apartment**?” The so called dorm room was the furthest thing away from the cramped 2-person one he got his whole college life. It was spacious, with a kitchen looking out to a living room with a very luxurous blue velvet sofa that as Tim had pointed out, apparently worths 2000 thousand dollars and Jon was already feeling the comfort from just looking at it. And in front of it was a huge fancy screen that gave Jon the luring thought of Netflix and chill on a weekend night. There were also wide glasses doors to the balcony that would let the light flood in the room if they pull the dark green curtains aside. On their left was 2 more doors that were probably to the bedroom and bathroom. He had lived on the campus for almost 4 years and never had he known of such a place.

“Welcome to the world of the privileged, Jon.” Tim dropped himself on the sofa with a thub and wasted no time to relax himself and let the softness of the surface devour him. And Jon too did the same without waiting to be invited too. What a wonder this blessing thing was doing to his poor back.

Standing right in their face with a disdain look after trying very hard to keep up with his guests, Damian clicked his tongue loudly to get attention. His left foot was bandaged, so he _was_ indeed the _‘baby’_ that got into an accident, Jon deduced.

“Tt, what the hell do you think you’re doing treating this like your home already!?” It wasn’t clear whether it was for Jon or Tim because his eyes were burning into the both of them.

“Chill Babybat. Jon’s going to live here from now on anyway.”

“ **Excuse me!?** ”

“That doesn’t sound bad…” Jon closed his eyes and let go of all the pressure in his muscles. He loved this sofa, he wanted to die on this sofa. “But seriously dude, what’s this all about? I thought I was gonna sit on an **actual baby** …” Ok, maybe the fact that he had only sleep about 2 hours a day on average was getting to him.

“You can sit on him. I’d pay you extra to do it and send the picture to me.”

“Can you 2 assholes not talk about me like I’m not even here?”

“Yes yes, the attention is all yours my prince.” Tim answered sarcastically, making Jon laugh. If Damian could stare harder into his brother Tim’d burst into flame. So he held back his jerk self with a cough and put on his bussiness talk façade.

“Okay okay, I won’t tease you anymore Dami. Just sit down, I have an arrangement to discuss with you.”

“Seems to me you’ve already made your decision on that ‘arrangement.” The younger pointed out ironically but took a sit on the farthest spot from the other 2 anyway, putting his crutch in between himself and Jon.

“Great! You catch on fast baby brother. That’d make this quick then. Jon, go pack your stuff and move here as soon as possible okay?”

“I never said I agree to this!”

“You don’t have a choice. I’m calling it. What about you Jon?”

“… this sofa is greatly affecting my will. But what do you need me for exactly? He’s not a baby, I’m sure he can take care of… himself… ?”

Almost immediately, Jon noticed the shift in how the 2 brothers was behaving. Damian became less pissy and looked away, and did Jon just catch a slight reddish hue on his cheeks? Tim got like 10 years older out of a sudden as he pinched his nose bridge, letting out a long tired sigh.

“I assure you Jon, that gremlin sitting right beside you is the biggest baby on the whole fucking planet. Don’t be fooled by his appearance, he can’t do **shit** on his own.

You see, he’s been raised mostly by a butler his entire life, who buttons his shirt and puts on his socks for him every morning. Almost everyone, espically Dick, spoils him rotten. He has never had to move a finger till now.

At first we thought this was an opportunity for him to be more independent. But in just a couple days since he was left alone he has never wear a damn shirt that wasn’t missed-buttioned, he got lost on the campus and missed 3 of his classes already, and if you look into the kitchen you will see what left of it after he burnt the place the day before-” truth to his words, there was a black smoke like mark standing out on the creamy white wall above the stove next to a sink full of torched pans. “-Then get this, he couldn’t tie his shoes right so he slipped on a 3-step stair and broke his ankle…” Tim was face palming as he finished.

Jon couldn’t help but sending a disapproval look that said _‘Seriously?’_ at Damian, who in turn was very eager to avoid it.

“I- I will get better!”

“For your sake I hope you will. But for now Jonathan here is going to watch over your ass till he graduates. But make no mistake, he’s not your new butler, he’s too busy for that. Jon, you only have to care for his basic needs like clothing and food. And bath too for now since his leg is like that, but don’t baby him too much. Damian will be learning some life skills from you, hopefully…”

“I do not need a babysitter!” Damian tried to argue, but was immediately shut down by Tim’s dead inside look that was staring right into his soul.

“Damian, I’m teaching 5 classes this semester, mentoring 2 undergraduate teams and 2 doctoral candidates while also finishing my own research papers. My blood might as well be coffee by now. I **do not** have the time to be around to make sure you’re not killing yourself in some idiotic ways! This discussion is archieved. If you don’t want to be babysitted then learn how to **NOT** be a **fucking baby**!” Even when Tim wasn’t Bruce’s blood son he would take after the man in so many way, especially when he was angry. Both Damian and Jon weren’t dare to say another word.

“I promised you I wouldn’t tell Bruce about your little accident because we both know he will have you transferred right back to Gotham University in a heartbeat. I still think this is a good chance for you to learn to take care of yourself. So do me a favor and work with Jon, okay? He’s a good guy, the most responsible and well-adjusted student I’ve ever had.” His voice became softer this time, more like coaxing. Damian was pouting but didn’t have anything more to add.

“Well… I guess I only have to keep you alive then. Let’s get along from now on shall we?” Jon turned to the younger and offered his hand, which the other took hesitatingly.

“Your hands feel rough.” Damian commented dryly.

“And yours are soft as a baby’s.” That earned him yet another scowl, but Jon knew he would have to get used to that if they were going to share a place.

“Great! One problem off my list. You’re a life saver Jon, thank you!”

“Hey, with the amount you’re paying, thank _ **you**_.”

* * *

Later that day Jon moved in after his classes ended, which was about 10pm. He didn’t have much in possession, everything he owned could be stuffed in just a bad and a stroller valise. As he knocked on the door of his new room he was half afraid that Damian would just lock him out, the kid did look kinda pissed even when they left before anyway.

But the freshman did hobble out to get the door and much to Jon’s surprise, he already had a spare key prepared for his soon to be roommate.

“You lose it, you sleep in the hall.”

“I won’t.” He tried to be as nice as possible. Jon did babysit some kids back at the farm before, he had plenty experience dealing with spoiled brats like this.

As he stepped into the living room again Jon saw that on the sofa he fell in love this afternoon there laid a set of blanket and 2 fluffy pillows waiting for him.

“You prepared this for me?”

“Never thought I would need to use those… Seeing how you was taking a liking on that sofa before I don’t think you mind sleeping there. Because there’s no way I’m sharing my bed with you.”

“Aww, I guess you’re not so bad afterall aren’t you, Grumpy the dwarf.” Jon laugh and reached out to rub Damian’s head, which the other tried to avoid but failed due to his disabled leg, so he resorted to pouting and glaring at the taller.

“Who are you calling a dwarf? And get your hand off me!”

“Sure sure~” The senior answered idly and dropped his luggages on a side of the chair, then waited no longer to dive into the softness of his now blanket. It was definitely one of the fancy brands Jon hadn’t even heard of because damn, the thing felt like the touch of virgin Mary. Jon could have just passed out right there on the spot, but then a thought crossed his mind. He pushed himself up and turned to Damian, who was, as expected, still watching him with a scowl on his face.

“Damian, have you had anything for dinner yet?” The kid did burnt the kitchen, but he must have known how to order food, right?

“… Tim isn’t answering his phone, and I don’t know how did he call the chinese last time.”

What did Jon expect anyway?

“… Wow, I’m speechless. Okay, I’ll make something. Do you have anything left to cook from the time you burnt the kitchen?”

“There’re still eggs and some veggies. Also, I’m a vegan. You can make meat dishes for yourself but I expect none for me.”

“Noted. Just hang on for about 30 minutes and I’ll whipe up something for both of us.”

A few second later he found himself wanting to facepalm really hard into the frigde door because every single pans or anything he could use to cook was piling torched and black in the sink. A huge urge to clean the whole thing surged within him, but he held back, thinking about how it was late and he was dog tired. Jon took 1 most seemingly usable piece from the pile and started scrubbing it vigorously, all the while wondering how the heck did that spoiled brat pull this off.

It put an extra 15 minutes on the half an hour time lead that he had promised, but he manage to put 2 plates of scrumble egg with a veggies side dish, french fries and grilled mini potatoes on the table, along with beers. That part was surprising, he hadn’t expected to find a kettle in the frigde.

“This is a really nice midnight breakfast depression meal.” Damian commented, fencing uninterested but the sparkling in his eyes betrayed their owner.

“Thank you.” Jon decided to let the sarcasm sly, since the other clearly didn’t fake that grumbling in his stomach just now. “I have never really cook for vegans before, so I thought I should put as much as possible on the plate for you since you must have been starving.” The look Damian was giving between him and the fluffy sunny egg was almost like gratitude, but mostly impatience and excitement. It was cute, Jon thought, reminded him of the children he used to babysit back at the farm. “I will do some research on vegan dishes, so just bear with me for tonight, won’t you?”

“Hm, I suppose…” Damian was full on staring at the dish in front of him, but he wasn’t touching the fork and spoon yet even though his good leg was unconciously vibrating slightly under the table.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you start digging in?” Jon asked as he was doing a quick clean up to the cooking space and then hanged the afron back where it belonged.

“Aren’t you eating too?”

“Well yeah… But you don’t have to wait.”

“Oh… okay…” For some reason it was like a sparkle from before died down a bit, Damian relectantly pick up the fork but still wasn’t eating.

“… Did you perhap want to eat with me?” Jon had to hide his amusing smirk with one hand, oh this kid is definitely cuter than he gave out. Probably why he was doted on so much in the first place.

“No! You’re delusional.” The smaller protested, but the vigorous blush on his cheeks did little to support his statement.

“Hey, it’s okay, I get it. You must have shared meal with your butler a lot too when he was caring for you right?

“How did you-”

“It was an easy guess, babybrother.” And he got himself another scowl again. If he could get a penny for everytimes he gets one of those maybe in a year he’d save up enough to afford that sofa out there, Jon thought amusingly.

The senior then washed his hands and sat down in front of Damian, giving him a smile and said.

“Well then, let’s eat.”

“… Thank you for the food.”

As they was enjoying their unexpectedly good meal, Damian thought that this arrangement his brother made would turn out not to be all bad afterall.


End file.
